Transformers: The Lost
by DragonFlameShuriken
Summary: Megatron's daughter, Shadow the Assassin, Unicron's descendant, Decepticon traitor, Bluedragon is all that. Yet the last part sounds... off. She thought leaving the cons would break all her ties and restraints, but it didn't. All it did was leave her in confusion. Will she be able to pull through and save what is most important to her? (sequel to Transformers: The Unexpected)
1. Chapter 1

Lost

It has been a month since I joined the autobots. I thought that leaving the decepticons behind would set me free, but it didn't. All I did was make things more complicated and confusing. It was quite clear that I'm lost. Lost on my own path, unsure of what to do. Just like when I used to be Shadow, questioning my mission objective. I can never choose, until the last second. When everything was lost, and then does the mist covering my path finally lifts. I sighed, wondering if I'd done the right thing. I stared up at the ceiling of my room thinking about my decision.

 _You have done well…_

"Who's there?" I asked sitting up.

But there was no one around. Nobody managed to sneak into my room.

 _My identity isn't important. All you need to know is that I'm here to guide you…_

I looked around wildly. I don't trust whoever it is, the voice sounded sinister. A possibility of who it could possibly be flashed through my mind. But I banished it as soon as it hit, it was impossible that the voice belonged to him. He was killed and ejected off into space. There was no way it was him… or was it really him?

 _Listen well… when the time is right… end Prime…_

Fudgescones! How can it be? Isn't Unicron supposed to be dead and his body… um dissected? I started to shake my head thinking it's just a hallucination. It was late after all, maybe I'm just tired and my head is starting to imagine random things. Taking those thoughts to reassure myself, I fell asleep.

 _Think these thoughts… reassure yourself… but when the time is right, you will strike…_

On the Nemesis…

Bladedancer was frowning at the wall of her room. Her mind was racing with the recent events. _What were you thinking Blue?_ Bladedancer thought in annoyance. Now that her twin has officially last it and joined the autobots, she felt… lonely. Sure, Bluedragon wasn't the best of company, but she was always there to help Bladedancer cause mischief on the ship. Now that her number one helper is gone… WHO WILL HELP HER WITH HER PRANKS!?

Megatron was angry, not at anobody, but himself. He should have known that Bluedragon was rebellious. Then maybe he could've avoided having her join the enemies. Megatron growled in frustration as he punched the wall of his room. He then sighed and lay down on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. If only Amethyst was here…

In a forest…

Starscream left the decepticons a few days after Bluedragon left. To avoid Megatron's wrath, Starscream hid in the many forests dotting this planet. As he wandered around looking for scrap energon, he left the forest without knowing. His mind wasn't on looking for energon, he was just thinking about Bluedragon. He wondered where she was, where she disappeared to. _The autobots better take good care of her,_ Starscream thought. He suddenly tripped.

"Scrap!" Starscream yelled.

Starscream stood up to see a wreckage. He gasped.

"Is that… a cybertronian ship?" Starscream muttered to himself.

Starscream took a closure inspection and smirked. Maybe his situation wasn't so hopeless after all…

In the autobot base…

Optimus and Ratchet looked at the glowing screen. Ratchet watched as Optimus worked away decoding the Iacon database.

"Optimus… take a rest, it's quite late," Ratchet said.

"Just a few more minutes old friend, I'm almost finished here," Optimus replied.

"Can we talk for a moment?" Ratchet asked.

"Alright Ratchet, what is it do you want to talk about?" Optimus asked.

Optimus turned to face Ratchet. Only to see the medic busy looking at a report.

"Here, this was something I discovered about Bluedragon," Ratchet said.

Ratchet handed Optimus the report. The autobot leader scanned through the report. As Optimus reached the bottom of the report, he frowned.

"Are you sure that this is accurate?" Optimus asked.

Ratchet nodded. Optimus sighed and turned to head towards his room.

"You should rest too old friend," Optimus suggested.

Ratchet nodded then headed towards his own room.

"Just how much are you hiding from us Bluedragon?" Optimus muttered.

Then he went into his own room to turn in for the night…


	2. Chapter 2

Uncovered

I woke up, disoriented, to the sound of Ratchet yelling.

"BULKHEAD! I NEEDED THAT!"

I sighed in annoyance. I had a feeling whatever Bulkhead did must have wrecked one of Ratchet's inventions or something. Otherwise, Ratchet would never use that phrase. Groaning in annoyance, I crawled out of bed and opened the door. A wrench flew pass my head. I sighed inwardly and rolled my eyes. It annoys me when I get woken up with someone yelling. I crossed my arms and leaned against the door frame of my room. Waiting for the wrecker to get the medic to calm down.

"Morning Bluedragon," stated a voice.

I turned to see Optimus standing in the hallway. I gave him a nod, then went to check on what Ratchet is raging about this time…

At Jack's high school…

"Are you sure we can trust her? I mean she used to be a con," said Miko.

"Of course we can trust her. Bluedragon saved my life. Just because she's a con doesn't mean she isn't nice," Raf replied.

"But what if she did it on Megatron's orders so she can gain our trust and spy on us?" Miko inquired.

"Look Miko, I think Raf has a point. I don't think Megatron would want her to save us. If Bluedragon was to really follow his orders, then the bots and us would be dead," Jack said.

"But-"

"Stop trying to say Bluedragon is bad!" Raf said.

Jack and Miko stared at the twelve year old.

"Are you okay Raf?" Jack asked.

"Yea… I guess. Look guys… I… I just don't like it when you guys talk about her like that. She's my friend, we can trust her," Raf stated.

"Class is about to start, we should go," said Jack.

The trio seperated and left for their separate classes…

On the Nemisis…

Megatron was greatly annoyed. In fact, he kinda wished Starscream was here so he could beat him up to calm down. First he finds one of his daughters associating with the likes of that Prime. Then finds out that she has disappeared to who knows where. Lastly his incompetent fool of a SiC disappears. Megatron growled as he thought of the recent events that happened. His annoyance turned to anger. He stormed out onto the take of path and transformed. Maybe a flight around the area will calm him down…

Back at the Autobot base…

I sat down and felt awkward. There was nothing for me to do. I usually played with Raf and his friends, but they had school today so I have to wait until 3 until I can see them. I looked at my companions. Ratchet was busy tinkering with the broken machinery. Bulkhead and Arcee just went out on patrol. Optimus was nowhere to be seen. Bumblebee and Smokescreen were chatting. That leaves me with nothing to do. I just sat there daydreaming about a life where there was no war when the voice from last night interrupted my thoughts.

 _Did you have a good night's sleep?_

"Stay out of my head, Unicron," I said.

"Are you alright Bluedragon?" Ratchet asked.

I realized I spoke out loud.

"I… I'm fine," I replied.

"Are you sure?" Ratchet asked.

"Yes, I'm fine, Ratchet," I stated.

Then I stood up and headed to my room. Leaving a suspicious Ratchet and both a confused Bumblebee and Smokescreen.

In my room…

"Look, if this is some stupid joke, I suggest you stop it. Don't make me stop it for you," I warned.

 _What's the matter? You didn't sleep well?_

"Shut up, I don't need your concern," I growled.

 _Of course I need to worry about your health, or else how would you take Prime down. I can't have you weak and powerless, Bluedragon._

"Look whoever you ar- How did you know my name?" I asked, dumbfounded.

 _I know everything about you, from your past to your family. Even you deepest darkest secrets._

"Shut up you liar. Anyways, I won't eliminate Prime, he's like an uncle to me. Second of all, you have no power over me," I said.

 _You think I don't have any power over you, but the truth is, without me… there would be no you. I am you ancestor. You bloodline is my bloodline, whether you like it or not._

"Liar, liar, pants on fire," I grumbled to myself.

I decided to ignore the voice and headed back outside my room…

Deep down in the Earth's core…

A purple spark chamber pulses… A sinister mind is at work… A dark twisted plan is slowly shaped by the mind…

 _You will do as I say, Bluedragon._

 _Or else my designation isn't Unicron… …_

 _ **Sorry for the late update. I was busy. I know hard to believe, but I was busy with some piano and music history exams. So hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

 _ **~DragonFlameShuriken**_


	3. Chapter 3

Friends

I was utterly bored. There was nothing to do. I even did the chores for Ratchet. I sighed in boredom and plopped down onto my bed. I stared at the wall and flopped down to face the rocky ceiling. Boredom was a thing I have grown accustomed to. But for some reason, I felt extremely restless. Maybe it was because of the smaller space because the autobots have a smaller base. That doesn't sound right me though, I've been in smaller places than here, and boredom was never a problem. I frowned when someone knocked at my door.

"Who's there?" I asked.

"It's Bumblebee," came a 'voice'.

"What do you want?" I grumbled.

"You seemed bored, so I thought you'd like some company," Bumblebee replied.

"Fine, come in, the door is not locked," I said.

I didn't even bother to sit up and look at the scout as he came in. There was an awkward silence. A sound of something scratching against another made me annoyed.

"Stop kicking the floor, just find a spot to sit. Or do I have to go grab a chair or something?" I asked sarcastically.

The scratching noise stopped, followed by the sound of a pair of shuffling feet. Then Bumblebee sat down at the corner of my bed. A small distance away from my head. I looked to my side to look at the yellow scout. Another moment of silence passed.

"Look, if you're not here because I'm bored, please kindly extract you butt from my bed and show yourself out of my room," I said.

"Um… uh… I was going to thank you for um… saving Raf back there…" Bumblebee stammered.

"Dude, that's like a month ago and you come and thank me today? Where's you're sense of gratitude?" I grumbled.

"I didn't mean to offend you or something. I… was wondering if you'd like to join Smokescreen and I for a round of video games," Bumblebee said.

"Not interested," I replied.

"Uh… okay then… you can um… come join us uh… whenever you like," Bumblebee said.

"Sure," I said with a shrug.

Then I went back to staring at the ceiling. I felt the scout leave the room and I thought about his offer. The more I think, the more I was tempted to join for some unknown reason. It was strange. After a while, I gave in and stood up. I headed towards the door and opened it. I headed over to the lounge to see that Arcee and Bulkhead had returned from their scout of the area. Optimus was nowhere to be found. Ratchet was still busy with his machinery. I glanced around to see the scout and his friend crowding the console.

"Mind if I join?" I asked.

I startled both of them. After a moment, they recovered from their shock. Smokescreen frowned at Bumblebee. While the scout was pumping his fist into the air.

"Now you have to forfeit this round!" Bumblebee cheered.

"Oh c'mon Bumblebee…" Smokescreen groaned.

I smirked.

"So that was why you asked me to join you guys," I said with a hint of amusement.

Bumblebee didn't say a thing he just handed me a third controller.

"That was only one of the reasons, the other one was because this game needs a third player," Smokescreen replied.

Then without another word we started to play. At first I didn't get the point of the game.

"What!? They could've saved the girl! Those idiots! What's the point of this if they're so idiotic?!" I exclaimed.

Bumblebee and Smokescreen chuckled at my voice.

"Never thought you'd raise your voice. Let alone raise it because of a game," Bumblebee said.

I frowned at him. Before I could say a word, the game started…

Meanwhile on the Nemesis…

Bladedancer sighed, everything was just so dull without her twin with her. There was no one trying to stop her from getting to close to Soundwave and nobody for her to yell at and drag out o bed every Saturday and Sunday morning. There was no partner in pulling pranks which makes everything even harder and there was no one to annoy.

"Where are you Bluedragon…? I hate to admit it, but I miss you… Even though you are pessimistic and grumpy all the time, I miss your sarcastic remarks and grumpy presence," Bladedancer said sadly.

At the Autobot base…

"AH-CHOO!" I sneezed.

At the same time, the boss in the video game killed me.

"Stupid sneeze," I grumbled.

"Don't worry, Smokescreen and I will avenge you," Bumblebee reassured.

I couldn't help but crack the slightest ghost of a smile. Bumblebee seemed to have noticed and stared. Causing his character to get killed.

"Bumblebee! What happened to the 'Smokescreen and I' part? Now I have to beat the boss to avenge both of you," Smokescreen said.

"What?!" asked Bumblebee.

"In other words, you died," Smokescreen explained.

I couldn't help but smile at their conversation. Bumblebee and Smokescreen just stared at me.

"What?" I asked.

Smokescreen and Bumblebee didn't reply, their game momentarily forgotten until…

"Game over," the monotone game voice announced.

That snapped the mechs out of their weird trance.

"NOOOOOO!" Smokescreen wailed.

"Want to try again?" Bumblebee asked.

I shrugged.

"Can't hurt to try again," I replied.

Then we restarted the level.

As I played, I felt accepted. Those two make me feel normal, like there was no war and I was just a normal teen ove friend's house…

A friend's house…


	4. Chapter 4

_Are you there? I'm getting lonely._

"Shut up. I don't care if you're lonely," I replied.

 _Looks like someone woke up in a grumpy mood._

"I don't need your dumb opinion," I grumbled.

 _I know you are lonely._

"You don't know, you're supposed to be dead. So shut you dead trap," I responded.

 _You need me, and you know it._

"I don't need help from a dead person," I said.

 _Really? I can help you bring back your mother, Amethyst._

"SHUT UP ALREADY! I DON'T NEED YOUR STINKING HELP AND YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT MOTHER!" I shouted.

The door to my room opened and I froze. Ratchet's grumpy face poked through the doorway.

"Who are you talking to, Bluedragon?" he asked.

"No one," I replied.

Ratchet glanced at me suspiciously. I stared at him.

"It certainly sounded like you were talking to someone," Ratchet stated.

"I wasn't talking to anybody, Ratchet," I said.

"Look Bluedragon, just because you joined us doesn't mean we trust you," Ratchet warned.

"Just because I'm a former decepticon doesn't mean I am evil. Fudgescones, what is wrong you?" I replied.

Ratchet growled. He glowered at me, but I just ignored him. At the same time, I was also ignoring the voice in my head. The voice was trying to convince me to knock Ratchet out cold and cut his head off.

 _I know you don't like him. I don't like him either. Just knock him out and cut his head off._

I ignored the voice.

 _Okay, ignore the last part. Though I still prefer you knock him out._

That was it.

"Shut up!" I yelled.

Ratchet looked at me like I was crazy.

"Are you feeling all right?" Ratchet asked.

I blinked at him and looked away. Ratchet looked at me, sighing in annoyance, he walked over to me. He grabbed my arm and dragged me out of my bed.

"I'm going to do a scan of your neuro systems," Ratchet explained.

"You don't need to drag me out of my room. I can walk," I replied.

I pulled free from his grasp and walked next to the medic. As we walked side by side in silence, Unicron decided to come up with a bunch of 'great' ideas for getting Ratchet to leave me alone. I sighed internally as I thought of ways to shut that stupid voice in my head.

 _You can grab that wrench and whack him on the head. That should be an awesome way to shut him up. Oh! Scratch out what I said earlier and grab that lobbing ball, and throw it at him! That would be nice! Oh, wait, never mind what I said earlier! Grab that tazer and electrocute him! It would be fun to watch him laying on the ground twitching!_

Yup, that stupid voice seriously needs to go. I bumped into Ratchet when I was thinking of ways to shut the voice up. Ratchet glowered at me and I just rolled my eyes. Ratchet motioned for me to lie down on the medical berth. I did as I was told and lay down. Ratchet scanned my head with his medical scanner.

"All systems are fine… what is this?!" asked Ratchet.

"What?" I asked.

Ratchet ignored me and plugged his readings into the mainframe. I sat up and looked over his shoulder.

"Why is there this weird signal in your head? It looks almost like a comm link signal but its not," stated Ratchet.

"Well… there has been this stupid voice that has been giving 'wonderful' ideas for knocking you out and claims itself to be Unicorn," I said sarcastically.

 _HEY! I'M NOT A HORSE WITH A HORN ON MY FOREHEAD!_

Ratchet gave me an incredulous look.

"Unicorn?" Ratchet asked.

"Fine. It's Unicron," I said.

 _Thank you. I'm not a weird horse that lives on a rainbow, thank you very much._

"Unicron? Really? He's dead for like eons, and you tell me he's somehow mentally communicating with you?" Ratchet snorted.

I sighed. I knew that autobot medic won't believe me. Even if the evidence is sitting on his scanner and on the mainframe screen. I just shrugged and went back to my room. As soon as I plopped down, Unicron decided to start annoying me.

 _I'm bored. It's not fun when no one knows I'm still alive, well… besides an overly sarcastic femme._

"Then why don't you skidadle out of my mind and bother some other poor bot and leave me in peace," I replied.

 _Well… for you information, little miss know-it-all, I can only communicate with my descendants. And since there is only one descendants…_

"Just shut up! Just go! Dead bots are meant to stay silent and they _WILL_ stay silent! Unlike you, you idiotic rust bucket!" I yelled.

Then I put on really loud classical music and started to reading through the data pads that Bumblebee got for me. Letting the voice sulk and leave me alone. Finally, some peace and quiet...

 _ **Sorry for the long wait… I was halfway through with this chapter and then writer's block decided to retaliate. Screw writer's block. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and let me know what you think of the story so far in the review. Thanks! :)**_

 _ **~DragonFlameShuriken**_


	5. Chapter 5

It was just another day at the autobot base. Smokescreen and Bumblebee were playing video games, it was a race car game, go figures. Jack and Raf were talking Miko, trying to probably convince her not to jump into the next ground bridge that opens in the chamber. Ratchet was as usual, tinkering with tools and typing stuff into the mainframe. Optimus and Bulkhead went out to check on a possible energon source. Arcee was nowhere to be found. I stood in the corner of the room, feeling out of place.

 _What's wrong? Feeling sad? Do you miss them?_

I don't need your input or your sympathy, unicorn, I thought back in reply.

 _I AM NOT A UNICORN!_

Sensing that he hated the thought of being considered a unicorn. I proceeded to imagine him as a big, fluffy, pink unicorn.

 _STOP IT! I WILL NOT BE A HORSE WITH A HORN ON ITS HEAD! MUCH LESS A FLUFFY PINK ONE! NO!_

His yelling was starting to give me a headache. But I continued to think that, and he fell silent. I smirked.

Not so tough now, are you… **Unicorn** , I though in amusement.

"What are you smirking at, Bluedragon?" a voice asked.

I turned around to see Arcee.

"Nothing," I replied.

"Alright, can I talk with you?" Arcee asked.

"Sure, not like I got anything else to do," I replied.

"You're a con-"

"Nevermind, I just remembered that Raf was asking me to get something," I interrupted.

I quickly left the room in a hurry. Leaving Arcee with a very suspicious look. After turning a corner in the hall, I leaned against the wall and sighed in annoyance. Fudgescones, why are they so suspicious of me. Urgh, I didn't even do anything, I thought in annoyance.

 _Why wouldn't they be suspicious of you? You're a decepticon. To make matters worse, you were originally known as Shadow on the battlefield. It's a wonder that they even allow you to join them._

"Shut up, they trust me," I replied.

 _Do they though? Take what happened a moment ago, Arcee already made it clear, that you are never going to be considered as one of them. They will always be suspicious of you. I don't get why you still continue to trust them. I pity you for being so naïve._

"Naïve? Pffft. I'm surprised you even remember that term, **Unicorn** ," I taunted.

 _Don't change the subject, Bluedragon. I know it hurts, how_ _ **we**_ _will never fit in. Think of it this way… you are a lone wolf. But a wolf needs a pack in order, to survive. Yet here you are, lost and unsure which pack to join, when you do join one you feel out of place. So, you leave but when you join the other, you still feel like an outsider. Now here's your dilemma, neither side trusts you enough to treat you like one of their own. Which leads to you being a castaway, a loner, someone that has no place to belong. Now there are only two paths before you, one in which you die alone and forgotten, no one will remember you. Or, you will become stronger and live a life full of light, yet you will still be alone, but you are used to it. Choose wisely, lone wolf, one mistake is all it takes to ruin everything._

"Shut up, will you? I don't need your useless words. I have friends who trust and believe in me, a twin who will always be there no matter what, even if we are miles apart, a father who will probably bore me to death with lectures about running away, but still loves me. You are wrong, I am not alone. And I will never be alone," I retorted.

 _Really? Friends who trust and believe in you? A twin who will always be there no matter how far apart? A loving father who cares about your safety? Ha ha ha ha. Oh, Bluedragon, you truly are helplessly naïve. Friends… yes… they do trust and believe in each other, but soon they will leave you behind. A twin… can always be there for you… but they can always betray you at the most unexpected times. A loving father… is sweet… but once you show what a disappointment you are… he will turn his back on you. You see, Bluedragon? Nothing is forever, even for love and friendship. It is better to not have them then be left with open wounds inside._

"Whatever, talking to you is a waste of time," I grumbled.

 _Oh, don't worry, you aren't wasting your time. You will see soon enough, how easily they can betray you._

"Pffft. Lies, that I can assure you, lies they are," I stated.

Unicron fell silent. I slid down into a sitting position. I wrapped my hand around the sparkstone hanging from the silver chain around my neck. I think about what Unicron said, even though I didn't want to. There was something about those words… something that sounds strangely true… but I just didn't know what. Sounds of footsteps interrupted my thoughts and I looked up to see Arcee.

"Hey, Bluedragon… I don't know what you were thinking when I said about you being a con and all, but what I was trying to say was asking you if it was your birthday today," Arcee explained.

"Oh… sorry… I thought you were going to say…" I trailed off.

"Say what?" Arcee asked.

"Oh… nothing. Just ignore what I said early. My birthday is on the 12 of July," I replied.

Arcee gave me a confused look.

"Oops… that was in human terms," I explained sheepishly.

Arcee smirked.

"I knew you were going to say that in human terms since you like to hang out with Jack, Raf, and Miko, so I asked them the date today before I asked you. Well, anyways, follow me," Arcee stated.

I stood up and followed Arcee. My hand let go of the sparkstone. After a while we went into the control centre. All the lights were turned off, it was eerily silent. Suddenly, the lights went on.

" **SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!** " everybody shouted.

Even Ratchet tried to look cheerful instead of his grumpy self.

I was stunned. Has it really been a year since the whirlwind of adventures and escapes I had?

"Are you ok?" Raf asked.

"Yea. Just stunned," I replied.

I smiled for the first time in a long while…

On the Nemisis…

Bladedancer sighed as she lay down on her bed. Today was her birthday, but she wasn't in the celebrating mood. Instead, she felt sad. Usually on their birthday, Bladedancer would be dragging Bluedragon out of bed and be nagging her for sleeping in late on their special day. Bluedragon would respond by her usual rolling her eyes and grumbling things under her breath. Then they would be celebrating with Soundwave, Knockout, Breakdown, and Starscream. Bladedancer sighed as she combed through the memories of each birthday celebration.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Bladedancer said.

The door opened, and Soundwave walked in. Seeing that Bladedancer was sad, Soundwave sat down next to her. Bladedancer sat up.

"Are you okay?" Soundwave asked.

"Yea… I guess… I thought I would be angry with Blue… being missing and all… but I miss her," Bladedancer replied.

Soundwave held Bladedancer in an embrace. Then the two sat in silence…

In Megatron's room…

Megatron stared at the picture of Amethyst. He sighed.

"It's the twins' birthday, they've changed so much… and Bluedragon… is missing. I don't know what to do with her. She was so much like you. I want to find her, but I can't find her. What will I do?" Megaton asked.

Then he sat in silence, looking at the picture…

 _ **Hey guys! I'm sooooooooo sorry for the late update! I've been so busy lately and I've hit sooooooooo many writer's blocks. Once again… I'M SOOOOOO SORRY! :( Here *hands a 'I'm sorry' cookie to reader***_

 _ **~DragonFlameShuriken**_


	6. Chapter 6

I was staring up at the ceiling of my room. It was catching my attention for no apparent reason. I think it might be the patterns formed by nature. Its many hues of browns and tans seemed to form swirls and lines across the uneven ceiling of the room. It soothes me and let me think and let my mind wander. It has been a week since I celebrated my birthday with the Autobots. It helped in a way they may not be aware of. It helped me feel better, that I'm not alone in the world and Unicron is an idiot. Thoughts started to drift through my mind that had no link with each other.

Images from the past started to form in my minds eye. Along with memories of being in a whole family, with no war wreaking everything I knew and loved apart. I hated how things turned out. I just wish I could go back in time and fix everything. Then things would've been better, I think. Not really. If I could go back in time and I changed the course of things, would I still meet Starscream? Or Smokescreen? Or Bumblebee? Would father still have met mother? Would Bladedancer and I even be alive?

I shook my head to clear those thoughts. There was no possibility of going back in time. I can only go forward and look towards the future. Even though I may not be able to change the past, I can shape the future. With this thought in mind, my inner turmoil faded. I summoned a small flame of blue and started to play around and fiddle with it. Just then I heard footsteps approach my door. I quickly snuffed out the flame with a flick of my wrist and sat up as I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in," I said.

The door opened and in came Arcee. She looked at me and sat down.

"You seem more quiet than usual. Something on your mind?" Arcee asked.

"Yeah… I guess. I just… wish… I could… go back in time… and just… stop the war from… you know… happening," I replied.

Arcee gave me a concerned look and placed a hand on my shoulder. I sighed and looked down at my pedes and tail. My wings droop dejectedly.

"Do you really want to change the past?" Arcee whispered gently.

"I… don't know… I just wish… that this never happened and then… people wouldn't be gone… people that I used to know that… I care and love… I just want to see them again so badly… to be able to be with them and know that… they're ok and… alive… I know this sounds childish-"

"It's not childish. We all wish we could go back in time and change something at one point in our lives. Follow me, I want to show you something," Arcee said.

Before I could reply, Arcee stood up andgestured for me to follow her. I got up and followed her out the room. She led me up to the landing pad on the top of the place we were living in. There she sat down on next to a pile of rocks and gestured for me to sit down next to her. I did as I was told and sat down next to her.

"You see this pile?" Arcee asked.

I nodded.

"This is a memorial of Cliffjumper, someone who I used to know and care about," Arcee said.

She put a hand on one of the many rocks. I stayed silent and let her continue.

"He's gone now. Another partner lost to this war. I wish I could go back in time and save him. I wish he could be here with us, standing with us against the oncoming tides…" Arcee's voice cracked, "…but what's done is done. There is no going back."

She looked at the pile of stone and rocks caringly, like it Cliffjumper himself, and not a memorial of him.

"Hey, Arcee, if you had a chance to go back in time and save Cliffjumper, would you take it?" I asked.

Arcee shook her head.

"No," Arcee asked.

"Why? Why throw away the chance to see him alive and well, and being here with us?" I asked.

"Because that would not be what Cliff would have wanted. He would've wanted me to continue on with life. Not to be held back by what I wish I could've done to save him. The past is best to remain undisturbed. The future is what we need to be able to change and direct. To be honest, he is still around," Arcee replied.

"Where? I don't see him," I stated.

"He's here," she replied, pointing at her spark chamber, "those who you or I know or care about are always there. You just have to look deep enough. They are always with you in memories and soul. Sometimes, I can hear them if I look hard enough, they would be encouraging me, urging me onward, to never look back."

"Why can't I hear them? The people I miss?" I asked.

"You aren't looking hard enough. Maybe you can't hear them now, but maybe one day, you will hear them all," Arcee replied.

"Um… Arcee… did you have a partner before Cliffjumper? Uh… it's alright if you don't want to talk about it," I stammered.

I glanced down at my pedes. Arcee put a hand on my shoulder.

"It's alright. Since we are talking about these things, might as well tell it all. Yes, I did have a partner before Cliffjumper. His name was Tailgate. We were close friends. I miss them both," Arcee replied.

"I guess we all are broken in someway aren't we. I hated myself for every loss. I don't want to be close to anyone after those… tragedies. I really feel like it would be better if I was… alone. Maybe that… would lessen the probability of being hurt again," I said.

"Don't. Do you know what Cliffjumper once said to me? He said, 'Closing yourself off from feeling won't help anyone'. This is something that has been helping through the hardest times and I hope it will help you too," Arcee stated.

"I don't know… It just hurts… I miss them…" I whispered.

Tears started to blur my vision and slip down my face. I felt Arcee pull me into a hug. She didn't say a thing and just stroked my head. I cried. I never cried since Cybertron got destroyed. I let all my sorrows fall out like the tears falling off my face. I miss every single one of them. Mother, Ravage, Frenzy and his brother Rumble, along with many others. I just want to see them again, to be able to talk with them, to laugh, to spend another moment with them. I just want to be with them again.

"You know what Bluedragon? We miss them, but what's important is that we cherish the moments, the memories we have of them. Whoever you miss… I'm sure they want you to never look back with regret," Arcee whispered gently.

I finally stopped crying.


	7. Chapter 7

Things were getting better within the Autobot base. I mean, Arcee and I have formed a bond after connecting with each other. Smokescreen and Bumblebee are as friendly as ever. Bulkhead started to talk with me a bit more. Optimus managed to NOT bring up the past as much. Wheeljack's visits are becoming slightly less awkward. Even Ratchet is making the effort of not glaring and grumbling at me as much. Life was sailing smoothly, but otherwise boring. I didn't get much places to visit. I could only traverse around in the base and the landing pad, since I was unwilling to use my alternate form. My alternate form was a secret in a way, but if they closer attention to my wings and tail, the Autobots could figure out for themselves what my alternate form is. But they didn't give it too much attention because they assume that I had a dislike towards my alternate form, which was only slightly true.

To be honest, they didn't even remember the fact that I had an alternate form because ever since they met me, I was always in bot form. They didn't remember until hyper-active Miko decided to take matters into her own hands. It all started on a dark dreary day with rain falling in buckets…

Everyone was in the base since there was no movement from Father and the Cons. No one was really into patrols since it was raining so horribly, Wheeljack was also there. So today was an off day. It was also a day off from school for the humans. Raf was typing away at his computer with complete focus while Jack was busy studying, which was a rare thing to see. Miko was… well Miko. She was a tiny flurry of energy, moving from one spot to the next talking to each of the Autobots except Ratchet, since he was busy with fixing his machinery that Bulkhead had crushed, again. Agent Fowler was there too, but he kept glancing at me suspiciously. It made me annoyed so I paid Fowler no heed. I was just doing my usual thing, standing in a corner observing the entire base from my vantage point. Feeling frustrated that Agent Fowler still hasn't gotten the message to stop being so annoying and suspicious, I curled my wings around my body and my tail around my right leg to make myself even smaller and less noticeable. That way it made myself feel better and convince myself that Fowler will forget about my existence sooner or later, just like the Autobots right now. That is until Miko piped up.

"Hey Bluedragon! I was just wondering, what vehicle do you turn into? It's a jet I bet since all the main Cons are!" Miko rambled.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me. I really do hate being the center of attention. Way too much stress and totally uncomfortable since everyone's eyes were boring into me. I could feel myself stiffen. But funny enough, I also see Wheeljack stiffen. I was in the spotlight and asked an uncomfortable question, not him. Unless… I suddenly remembered the day my mother died and how things were blurred in my mind. I remembered that I had a hard time controlling my alternate form at first. Could I have possibly…? It made sense. But the only thing that didn't make sense was me passing out. But then again, I do have limited energy on my fire abilities. I decided to answer Miko by turning invisible.

"Oh c'mon! I'm sure you'll look awesome! Your wings would be the awesome wings of the jet and your tail would make a wicked tail of a jet!" Miko rambled on.

"I'm sure ya don't wanna know Miko," Wheeljack interrupted.

If I wasn't invisible, I would've given him a grateful look. But Miko just had to be so persistent. She continued rambling, with even more enthusiasm since everyone was telling her 'no'… well everyone as in Wheeljack and I. Optimus probably sensed the unease in the air and finally spoke up.

"Miko, it is better to let Bluedragon show us her form when the time has come," Optimus stated.

"Fine," Miko pouted.

I quietly left the room, still invisible. I only unveiled my illusion when I reached my room. I plopped down on my bed with a sigh. Miko was a serious pain in the neck sometimes. Otherwise, I usually find amusement in her antics. I rubbed my tail as I thought about how to avoid letting them see my alternate form. I honestly would prefer to not let them know. It would be less complicated to form a good friendship bond with each of them if they didn't know about my other form.

 _Getting into a dilemma now, aren't we?_

"Shut up Unicron," I replied in an annoyed tone.

 _Poor little spark. So afraid of herself, so worried of losing everything. How amusing._

"I said shut up," I repeated firmly.

 _No, this is far more entertaining then just doing nothing. Hehehe. I wonder how you'll get yourself out of this one, 'cunning fox'. To be frank, I'm surprised you managed to keep so much hidden from them. Even more surprised by the fact they haven't noticed how you react whenever they speak of the Cons badly._

"I don't need your pity nor opinions. So, get out of my head and go back to doing nothing," I said angrily.

 _Now, now, child. You and I both know that the consequences of them finding out the secrets you hide are going to put you a difficult position. Since you are my only descendant, I'll have to worry about your well being._

"You wouldn't even care if I died, so stop trying to trick me with those disgusting honey coated words of yours," I hissed.

 _Very well. But sooner or later, you'll realize I am the only one who ever cared about you._

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, now get out of my head," I replied sarcastically.

I frowned at how Unicron's words affected my emotions slightly. I shook my head to clear away our little conversation and went out of my room. I wanted to get to the helicopter pad, so I can maybe secretly transform so I could get a proper nap. After all, the bed is not the most comfortable at times depending on my mood. I made myself invisible and snuck up to the helicopter pad only to see them all there talking to Wheeljack since he was about to leave. I snuck back down and found a quiet corner in the back of the control center and changed into my alternate form. I shrunk down as my body folded and changed. My hands became front legs and clawed. My legs formed the back legs of a muscular lizard's and clawed. My neck grew thick and along with a row of ice-like spikes. By the end of the transformation, I was a dragon. A small one too. I was big enough to perch on Father's shoulders without a problem.

Thinking about father made me wonder how he is taking my disappearance. I'm sure he would have beaten someone up by now, probably Starscream. Sis, Bladedancer, should be fine. Soundwave is probably taking care of her right now as I think about them. Buried in my thoughts and attacked by drowsiness, I started to drift in and out of consciousness. Eventually, I passed into a dreamless sleep.

I woke to the sound of Ratchet yelling in surprise. Confused and disoriented from my nap, I looked up and cocked my head in a curious fashion towards the medic. Behind Ratchet was the rest of the autobots with their blasters and blades out. Even more confused by the fact that they were pointing their weapons at me, I thought there might be a con behind me who infiltrated the base. I turned around to be met by a blank rocky cavern wall. I let out a snort of both confusion and surprise since I bumped my snout into a rock protruding out of the dusty surface. I turned back to them and whined in confusion since I couldn't speak. Wait… couldn't speak and a snout?!

I got smacked in the head by the memory of me transforming. Dragonsbane! I forgot to hide properly before drifting off to sleep. I let out a snort of frustration, stood up, and stretched like a cybercat. After stretching properly and feeling energized from my sleep, I confidently walked past the autobots, leaving them in a stupor and confusion. I walked past them easily with my tail swishing side to side and headed up to the helicopter pad. Once I was sure they weren't following me, I hide in a corner and transformed back into myself. When I finished transforming, I was greeted with a way too familiar eccentric voice.

"OMG YOU'RE A DRAGON!" Miko exclaimed.

"Shhhhhhh!" I hissed back.

"Oh! It's a secret weapon! I see! Don't worry! Your secret is safe with me but you have to answer some questions," Miko bargained.

"Fine," I sighed.

At least no one else knew. For all I know, the autobots are still quite stunned.

"Who snuck a predacon in here? I totally did not," Smokescreen asked…

 _ **Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait. I was busy with life and such. I was procrastinating a lot this year and I'm sorry about that.**_

 _ **~DragonFlameShuriken**_


End file.
